


For Her Saftey.

by pameytilla



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre Season 3 where the team still lives with Peter. Peter is dating Gwen, she knows that he's Spiderman and has a team that is temporarily living with him.<br/>The team do not know about Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Spidey fic.   
> I don't own Ultimate Spiderman or Gwen Stacy.  
> I tried to make Gwen fit in with this universe.  
> Hope you like!

Crawling through his window at 4.45 am was not high on Peter's to do list. Crawling through his window after almost being beaten to death by The Juggernaut, was even lower.   
Peter collapsed onto his bed face first into the comforting blue bed sheets.  
He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the intense pain in his back. He had gotten thrown into the sidewalk a couple times, but had no internal bleeding, so no reason to get his team for help.   
Ava would probably yell at him for being an idiot anyways.  
A few nasty cuts and a lot of brusies but nothing life threatening, he hoped. Aunt may was out of town for a 'chance to get back to nature'. Peter could only wonder what that meant.   
This was not how any teenager should be spending their Saturday morning, as it was like quater to five.   
After however long, Peter heard his phone vibrate on the table bedide him. He forced himself to sit up. Seeing the caller ID as Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend who knew he was Spiderman and about his team.  
"Peter" said Gwen's soft feminine voice,  
"Hey"  
"Peter, did you know that your fight with The Juggernaut was caught by a reporter?"  
Fudge. He hadn't thought of that. His team was gonna kill him.  
"Uh...no?"  
"Well it was, and are you okay? I thought you got hurt"  
"Gwen, it's just a few scratches and bruises, nothing major." Peter lied, because he knew she would freak out.  
"I can tell that you're lying. I'm comming over"  
The call ended with a click.   
Fudge. He trusted Gwen and told her everything, he just hadn't told his team yet. Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam were gonna be so, so mad.

Gwen ran up the road, as quietly as possible walked up to Peter's door. This was a house with five super powered teens, even if one of them was her boyfriend. Who had trusted her with a key, for emergancies such as this.  
She pushed the door open and slipped inside. Gripping her bag, and went up the stairs as silently as possible. When she came to Peter's door, she entered his room.   
Peter was on his bed, in pyjamas at least. He probably put them on after she called. He was lying face first into his covers  
"Hey,"  
"Gw...n" he sounded like he was in pain. Pushing himself into a sitting position, she could tell that she wasn't wrong. His facial expresion left her sure that it was worse than he let on.  
"Where does it hurt?" She said softly. Clutching her bag, that contained her med kit for times like this.  
"M'back" he slurred. She helped him pull his shirt off, like she had done the few times this had happened before. And turned her attention to the wounds.   
She suppressed a cry. It wasn't the worst she had seen from him. But still pretty bad.  
On his upper back were horrible cuts that he had no chance of dressing himself. He wouldnt need stiches, due to his healing factor, but it would still hurt. She guessed he had a concussion too.  
Gwen pulled out her disinfectant. Snd began to apply it to his back, and cover up the worst ones with bandages. While she was dping do Peter ocassionaly hissed in pain.  
She tiptoed downstairs to get an icepack, for his head. Gwen thought of what she had told her family, that she had to do a late night study session at the library. She felt guilty for lying but it was for Peter.   
Back in Peter's room she handed him the ice-pack. He put it gingerly to his head.   
"Have I told you recently that I love you?" Gwen rolled her eyes at this. "Well I do, and thanks. For this."  
"Anytime bugboy" Gwen said teasingly. Peter feigned insult.  
"Gwen, how could you! You know that I'm a arachnid! He smiled that goofy smile that she loved so much.   
"So, what were you doing awake at 5.00 am? " Peter questioned.   
"Studying, for that math test next week." Gwen walked around and sat on his desk chair oposite him. Peter smiled again and Gwen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

Daniel Rand woke up. He felt a shift in the chi. Getting out of his sleeping bag on the floor he walked over to Luke, who was also awake. Luke looked over at Danny.  
"So it's not just me. Thought I heard something, but it was probably Webs. But you're up too..." Luke trailed off.   
"I know. I felt a difference in the Chi. It is someone else." Danny replied calmly.  
"What? Who is?" Called a familiar more feminine voice. Ava.   
"Guuuys...waas wrong?" That was definatley Sam.  
"Danny and I think that there's someone in the house" Luke said calmly while getting up from his sleeping bag.  
Sam grabbed his helmet and Ava reached for her amulet.   
The four teenagers went through the hall, following Danny's lead. They stopped outside of Spiderman, or Peter's room.   
"In there. The Spider's energy and also another, unfamiliar one" Nova flosted up to the door and pushed it open. Totaly unprepaired for the sight inside.   
A blonde girl was sitting with Peter checking eounds on his back, while the Spider held an icepack to his head. "Um, is this just me or does Webhead have a girl in his room?" Nova asked the others. He was met with silence, the others were all clearly in shock. The blonde girl blushed.   
Peter looked up and aknowledged their presence for the first time. "Oh hey guys" he said, slurting a little.   
"Uh... I'm Gwen. Peter told me about you guys. But I guess he didn't tell you about me." Gwen said while giving the Spider a small look of disaproval.  
"What the heck Parker!" Powerman said. He was the first to respond. "We live with you and you don't even tell us you have a GIRLFRIEND!"  
"She didn't say that Luke." Ava chastised.   
"Well what else would she be then?" Luke questioned. Before Ava cpuld respond,  
"No...it's fine..he's right. Peter probably didn't say for my saftey." Gwen stuttered.   
Next to her, Peter slumped. Gwen caught him and pushed him onto his back. Gently.  
Danny felt a rush of concern for their leader, the others did too, judging by their expressions. The blonde looked at Danny and mouthed 'concussion'.   
"Let's go downstairs and you can explain this to us there" Luke told Gwen. She nodded and followed them wordlessly until they got to the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Ultimate Spiderman, or Gwen Stacy. Those rights go to marvel.

Peter Parker woke up to streaming sunlight and an aching head.  
Oh right.  
The Juggernaut. Being thrown into concrete. Gwen. Peter could hear voices. Gwen's and HIS TEAM'S! Fudge. He hadn't told them about Gwen and had most likely found out about her while he was out. Quickly putting his spider suit on undrneath his regular clothes, and mask in his pocket. He ignored the pounding in his head and headed downstairs.

He made it into the kitchen before "Webs, why the heck did you not tell us!" Powerman glared at him. Peter probably said something stupid like "uhh" or "ummm". But Danny came to his rescue with "It was not urgent of course but we thought you trusted us?" It was more of a question than a statement. "Well...it's not like...I don't trust you...but...Gwen and I...uh" Peter stutterd.  
"It's a thing about his identity. If you were seen with me, a girl often seen with Spiderman then it's not hard too look at you guys as teenagers and come up with Nova, White Tiger, Powerman and Iron Fist. Oh and Peter being bugboy." Gwen offered.  
Peter silently thanks her for this as he backs out of the room quietly, so his team don't eat him alive...figurativly


End file.
